5 Things Isabella Swan is Incapable of Doing
by NewVoice
Summary: 5 things Bella can't do. Intended to be funny, especially since these are based on actual experiences, except for the last chapter :p . Reviews are loved!
1. Chapter 1

**5 things Isabella Swan is incapable of doing**

**Chapter 1: Dance without Edward**

Bella stood in front of the mirror in her room. Her stereo was playing in the background. Ever since the spring dance Bella had been trying to learn how to dance like Edward. She knew she wouldn't be as good as Edward, but she was hoping to at least be able to use her own feet and not stand on his like a child. Slowly Bella started to move her feet and sway her hips. After a few seconds she got the rhythm down and started to go faster. She tried a spin and was delighted that she had made it all the way around. Bella sped up again. 'This isn't that hard' she thought as she moved. It almost came naturally, which was amazing considering Bella had absolutely no balance. 'Edward will be so surprised'. Bella was enjoying herself so much she didn't hear the window open, or hear someone climb through. Bella decided to try another spin, this time at the sped she was dancing at. But when she turned her feet got tangled with each other. But right before she was about to hit the floor, a pair of strong, cold arms caught her.

"I'd say that's a record. Almost two minutes without tripping." Edward said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up! I could have gone longer…you just…distracted me."

"Bella love, did you even realize I was here before I caught you?"

"Uhh…" Bella sighed and gave up. "No I didn't know you were here. I was practicing dancing because I felt like such a child at the dance."

"It's ok love. I'll teach you how to dance like me." His grin got wider.

"I guess there's one thing I'll never be able to do."

"What would that be?" Edward asked, his grin turned into a full out smile.

"Dance without you."

**A/N Yay a fluffy chapter story with Bella and Edward. There's just gonna be 5 short chapters but it's still something. Reviews are loved!!!**


	2. Walking on Ice

**Walking on ice (with or without Edward)**

Bella got into her truck after the painful 2 minute trip from the front door to the driveway. It had rained and snowed the night before. Leaving nothing but ice on the sidewalk. Bella had fallen approximately 5 times; she could already feel the bruises form on her legs as she drove carefully to Forks High. Slowly she turned into the parking lot. As Bella got out of the truck she was careful to hold onto the edges. But all to soon she had to let go. Bella didn't even make a full step before…

"Ow!" Bella exclaimed as her backside made contact with the ice. A bunch of freshmen who had been walking by all started laughing at her clumsiness.

"Bella, what am I going to do with you? The one day I let you drive and you fall the moment you leave your truck." Edward said as he appeared out of no where to help Bella up.

"I was doing fine until you distracted me." Bella said stubbornly.

"We went over this before love. Did you even know I was here?"

"Stupid sparkly graceful vampire." Bella cursed under her breath. Across the parking lot the rest of the Cullen's were laughing, obviously listening to Bella and Edwards conversation. Edward was also suppressing a laugh, it was clear everyone in the parking lot was making fun of me in there head.

"Come on love, we don't want to be late." He said after a few moments.

"Fine, come on then." Bella said as she walked away from Edwards grip. He still followed close behind. "Edward you don't need to walk directly behind me. It's not like I'm going to fall again."

"I guess your right love." Edward said as he moved so he was now beside Bella instead of behind.

"Thank you. All I ask is a little confidence in my ability to walk." Bella told him. They both started laughing when all the sudden…

"Ow! Not again!"

"Silly Bella…" Edward sighed before helping her up again.

"Edward I think there's another thing I can't do."

"What is it this time love?"

"Walk on ice, with or without you."

**A/N Yay more fluff! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It gives me a reason to not pay attention in class so I can write this. Hopefully this is funny, since this happened to me this morning. I wrote it around that experience. But the guy I was with was no Edward ; ) **


	3. Tripping

**Go a whole day without walking into something**

Today was the day Bella decided. Today was the day that she was not going to do anything clumsy. She will not slip or trip or need Edward to catch her in anyway. She was getting tired of his constant protection. It had gotten worse since the dancing insistent and the ice catastrophe. So she decided today he would not save her and maybe he would back off. Bella was doing well; she had made it all morning without needing his help in anyway. By the time they entered the cafeteria Bella couldn't stop smiling. She got her food and made her way over to the Cullen table.

"So Bella…what kind of clumsy exploits have I missed this morning." Emmett asked innocently as I sat down. You'd think he'd be a bit more mature after living a couple of decades.

"For your information, I haven't walked into or tripped over anything. And I don't plan to start now."

"Well see…" Emmett said and turned to Jasper, talking at a vampire speed so I wouldn't hear.

"I'm not as clumsy as you think. It's mind over matter." Bella stated as she began to eat. The table was relatively silent for the next 10 minutes. No one spoke aloud unless it was directed at Bella. Finally Bella finished eating. She got up and started to walk towards the garbage can when out of no where Mike came crashing into her. Before she knew it Bella was on the ground with Mike on top of her. He didn't look the slightest bit embarrassed.

"Hi Bella. Fancy meeting you here." Mike said, still lying on top of Bella.

"Yeah, hey Mike can you do me a favor?" Bella asked in the calmest voice possible.

"Yeah, anything you want." The delusional boy actually looked hopeful.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Bella yelled. He quickly got up and walked, or ran more like it, away. Bella got up and threw the remainders of her lunch out. On the way back to the Cullen table she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into on of the tables. **(A/N not impossible to bump into a table. I do it all the time)** Edward was there in a flash making sure she was alright.

"Bella love, are you alright?" Edward asked. Everyone in the cafeteria could hear Emmett laughing at Bella's clumsiness.

"No I'm not."

"What's wrong?!? Do you need to go see the nurse or…" Edward started before Bella interrupted.

"I'm not alright because I proved myself wrong." Bella said with a pout. Edward, sensing what this was about, stopped worrying and smiled.

"And what were you wrong about?"

"I can't go a whole day without tripping or walking into something. I guess that makes 3 things can't do."

**A/N Yay new chapter! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed! BTW ideas for this story are welcome, I'm running out of ways for Bella to hurt herself.**


	4. Gym Class

**Go through a gym class without getting hurt**

Gym class. Bella's personal hell on earth. It was right after lunch, today right after the Mike-and-table blunder. This wasn't going to make it any better. Bella knew that Edward would be listening to the thoughts of everyone in her class, just to make sure she didn't get hurt. It was all in vain though, because today was going to be a holiday in Bella's hell. Today they were starting floor hockey.

"Today is gonna be bad. I can feel it." Bella told Angela as they walked to gym. Angela laughed at her comment.

"You think it could get worse then what happened at lunch?"

"Defiantly." Bella replied.

"Well…this IS the only class you don't have with Edward. And he IS the one who's always saving you…" Angela said. The two girls got changed and entered the gym. There were nets on each side of the gym, and hockey sticks in the middle.

"Alright people! Today we start floor hockey. First, we need to go over the rules. One, no shots above the knee. Second, no slap shots. Last, absolutely no shooting anyone in the face. Now, get into teams and start!" The gym teacher said. Bella waited patiently as the teams were being picked. Tyler and Jessica were captains, the picking went slowly. As usual Bella was picked last. She ended up on Tyler's team. Then the game started. Bella basically stood where she was the whole game unless the ball came to her. The whole class went by smoothly, 10 minutes left and Bella hadn't gotten hurt. The score was 29 to 30 for Bella's team and the other team had the ball. Lauren was running up the gym and stopped a little way from Bella. She flashed Bella an evil smirk then whipped the ball right at Bella's head. Last thing Bella saw was concerned faces and then everything went black.

"Bella love, please wake up."

"Edward? Is that you?" Bella asked stupidly as she opened her eyes. She looked around. It looked like she was at the hospital. Edward sat on the side of her bed holding her hand gently.

"Bella, you're finally awake." Edward said, sounding relieved.

"How long was I out? What happened? How'd I get here?" Bella asked. Everything seemed to be blurry, all she remembered was floor hockey.

"Well you've been here about 4 hours. Lauren tried to hit the ball at you, but ended up getting up in the head with the stick. And one of the teacher's drove you here. You can't imagine how hard it was for me to wait for school to finish so I could leave. It was pure torture not knowing what happened to you." Edward explained.

"I knew today was going to be bad as soon as Mike landed on me." Bella said. Edward laughed.

"Oh, and Bella?" Edward managed to get out between a laugh.

"Yes Edward?"

"I think this is another thing for your list."

"Right," Bella said. "Thing number four I can't do: Go through a gym class without getting hurt."

**A/N OME! Two chapter's in one night. Thanks to all the people who gave me idea's! One more thing Bella can't do and then its done…Hmmm maybe I'll make a sequel. Tell me if you all think that's a good idea or just overkill**


	5. Loving

**Chapter 5- Loving Anyone Else**

Isabella swan stepped back and looked at herself in the mirror in Alice's room. Her brunette hair flowed in perfect waves down her back and her make-up was done to make her look like a delicate doll. All this wasn't what Bella was looking at though. She couldn't take her eyes off the large, designer, white dress. Her wedding dress. Never in a million years did Bella think she would be wearing this kind of dress, and certainly not at eighteen.

"You ready Bells?" In the reflection of the mirror Bella saw Charlie stick his head into the room. "No rush. There's still time to run if you want, I wouldn't blame you." He chuckled as he walked into the room. Bella turned to face him and laughed.

"I'm marrying Edward Char-Dad." Bella said firmly, though still smiling. "I just wish Alice would have held back a bit."

"Alice was just being...well Alice." Charlie said smiling. "But if you do plan to go through with this then we should get going. Alice is about to walk down the aisle."

"Okay, just give me a minute." Bella gave one last glance in the mirror before walking through the doorway with her father. Just as they reached the top of the stairs in the Cullen house the wedding march started playing.

"Well, let's do this." Bella said and then they proceeded to walk, carefully, down the staircase. Slowly, but surely, Bella made her way down the stairs and then the aisle. By the time she was standing in front of Edward she was absolutely amazed that she didn't trip down the aisle.

"Well done Love." Edward whispered in her ear as they stood in front of the minister. The ceremony began and Bella couldn't help but think it dragged on a bit. But still, she listened and said 'I Do' at the right time and exchanged the rings without a hitch. When it became time for the vows, Edward went first. Just the way he spoke made Bella's knees go weak, never mind what he was saying. All he needed to say was 'I Love You', but he took it so much further; making promises of eternity together and saying he will never willingly leave her side.

"My beautiful Bella," He began, looking into Bella's eyes. "You are my life, my whole reason for being. If it weren't for you I know I would be alone for the rest of my existence. A day without you is like the world is slowly coming to a close, but as soon as I see your shining face it's like the world was born over. For the rest my life, however long it is, I don't want to spend a single second without you. I love you Isabella Swan." When it became time for Bella's vows, she thought of her pre-written ones that were currently in Alice's hand, and decided they weren't good enough.

"Edward," Bella began, just talking off the top of her head. "I had written my vows, and was very proud of them, but then you had to go and be the perfect man that you are and put mine to shame. So that nothing written on that piece of paper could compare. I think all I really need to say right now is that I Love You with all my heart, and am incapable of loving anyone else on this planet in the same way."

**A/N Well last night I was flipping through my notebook and noticed the title of this story on one of the pages, I was gonna start it like months ago but couldn't think of anything and just moved on. So I just kinda started writing it last night and I thought it was pretty good. Not very long but none of the chapters for this story really are. So review please! **


End file.
